Re-pinning a cylinder lock can pose substantial issues. Persons that are inexperienced or inattentive to the task may easily and unintentionally at least partially disassemble the lock by ejecting one or more pins that are not intended to be removed. This may require specialized tools or training to reassemble, resources that simply may not be readily available. This results in a difficult and time consuming task that, the consumer often foregoes in favor of returning the disassembled lock to the manufacturer as damaged goods. These issues may be of particular importance to lock manufacturers, who may receive these otherwise operational locks as a damaged product returned for a refund. Accordingly, there is a significant need for the unique and inventive apparatuses, methods and systems for a lock re-pinning fixture as disclosed herein.